


When a merman meets a man

by pinksarchives



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, M/M, Yeonbin, Young Love, just two boys being cute, merman soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksarchives/pseuds/pinksarchives
Summary: An alternative universe where Soobin is a merman who always hates humans and that one time he didn't.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	When a merman meets a man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my short wip for Yeonbin <3 I was inspired by Soobin's bright blue hair and the Dolphin cover lol it's stuck in my head until now tbh
> 
> If you find any grammatical error, punch me virtually! XD

Soobin hates humans.

He specifically hates _men_. 

He hates how every individual he comes across with has ulterior motives. Soobin met several captains of big expedition ships who tried to befriend mermaids only for Soobin to discover their hidden plan of stealing the gems that can be found on the deepest part of the sea where Soobin and other mermaids and mermen live.

At the age of 21, Soobin had been into a lot of life and death situations where fishermen from the small towns near their territory tried to capture him and sell to a place where humans are entertained by _magical_ creatures like them. Thankfully, Soobin is strong and tall enough to fight, and as a merman, he has a very captivating voice that could lure humans.

But still, humans are selfish and bad. Just like how the king of the sea, Soobin’s father, always reminds him.

However, even how disdainful he feels about humans, he still tried to save a boy who fell from a large ship last night.

The guy’s lashes are long and black, they look so pretty and elegant especially now that the owner is sleeping. Soobin has been staring at the man he saved much longer than he stared at the beautiful mermaids his father asked him to date.

Soobin is sure that even with his eyes closed, he could draw the face of the sleeping man in front of him. The sleeping man in question moves and Soobin catches how the other’s brows furrowed and it’s beautiful? 

Soobin’s heart pounded so fast. What is he thinking? Man and beautiful are two words that could never coexist. 

The sleeping man slowly opens his eyes.

_What a beautiful and warm pair of eyes_. Those are the first words that crossed Soobin’s mind when the man finally wakes up and he anticipates the other to panic, scream, or throw sand at him when the other notices his sky blue tail that’s half-merged in the shore. 

But the man _didn’t_. The man stares at him then blinks twice or maybe thrice, Soobin had lost count about it just like how he lost count of how many times his heart pounded every second.

“Hey.” The man gulps. “Nice cosplay bro.” 

Soobin didn’t expect those foreign words but the man doesn’t seem afraid or surprised, this man, ah how can Soobin describe him? He’s weird.

“What are you saying? What is cosplay? I’m about to feed you to sharks.” Soobin threatens.

The man laughs so loud as if his chapped lips aren't as pale as someone who had lost his blood.

“Yo. People here are creative huh? I almost believed you were a merman. Your tail seems real.” He sits and tried to touch Soobin’s tail but to his surprise, the tail flashes light akin to thunder and vibrates like an electric shock.

“Damn. You paid big for this costume dude.”

“Are you out of your mind? I’m not fake. I am a real merman.” Soobin is the one losing his mind here and it’s not fair. He’s supposed to _scare_ the latter but it’s the other way around.

“Okay,” says the man sarcastically, “Merman, where are we? I need to be back in Gangnam tomorrow for my concert.” 

The man searches their surroundings but all he could see is the vast ocean and the inhabited island they're currently in. 

“You’re at the southern part of Jeju. You fell from the ship last night.” Soobin answers nonchalantly.

“Yeah. I remember that. I may be drunk but I remember jumping from the cruise. And I was saved by a merman who kissed me on the lips. Are you that same person—no merman?” 

“No!” Soobin answers right away. His white as jade face blushes. “I didn’t kiss you! I saved you but now I am just waiting for my cousins to arrive, we will feed you to the big sharks in the sea.” 

“Right. Sharks, wow. I would really love to see one but I have a concert.”

“Concert? What is that?” 

“Uhm. Like a gathering where people go to watch and hear me sing.”

“You sing?” The merman asks in delight, it is the first time for Soobin to hear a human can sing. 

“Ehem. Obviously. If you don’t know, I am a singer.”

“Can you sing a song for me?” Soobin’s doe eyes seem to sparkle, he’s too excited that he didn’t notice his upper body leaning closer to the man.

“Sure. I’ll sing my surprise track for you.” He clears his throat. “The title of this is _Selfish_.”

He looks at Soobin and smiles. A part of him is confused but a bigger part of him finds Soobin cute. So he proudly sang the few lyrics of the song he never released on the public yet.

When the man starts singing, Soobin’s mind went blank, his traitor heart went feral. Men are indeed selfish and bad and this man in front of him is bad for Soobin.

The guy has a pretty voice, one that surpasses the mermen and mermaids that Soobin met in his life. The song is a ballad and although it contains words that are foreign to Soobin, his voice speaks into him.

When the guy stops singing, he gives Soobin a wink and Soobin almost drown himself to the sea if he’s not a merman.

“Amazing.” Soobin comments, his tail waggling.

“Thanks, bro.” He eyes Soobin’s tail. “Legends has it, mermaids have a pretty voice. Can you sing for me?”

Since this is the first human to ask Soobin to sing sincerely, he didn’t ask for further persuasion and sings right away.

The other’s obviously surprised with Soobin’s amazing voice that he ended up clapping his hands when the merman stops singing.

“Wow. I never heard a voice as amazing as yours, dude.” 

Soobin blushes for the fourth time that day.

“What’s your name?” The guy positions himself closer to the merman as if they’re on the same species.

“My name is Soobin.” The merman smiles showing his cute dimples and pair of bunny teeth in front.

_Cute_. The man thinks. “My name is Yeonjun. I live in Gangnam since I am a singer. We should collab sometimes.” Yeonjun says as if he’s not talking with a beautiful guy with a slender body and long blue sky tail.

“Collab?” 

“Duet. Sing a song together and let other people hear it.”

“Yes! I would love to!” Soobin’s heart is so warm with so much acceptance and happiness. His smile never faltered since he began talking to Yeonjun.

However, beautiful things always end.

A sound catches their attention. When Yeonjun searches for it, he saw a private jet not so far away from the shore they’re sitting. He automatically raised his hands to call for rescue but he notices the merman in front of him.

“Soobin, are you really a merman?”

Soobin glances at his tail then nod. Yeonjun’s doubts vanished in an instant. The small scales like the ones that can be seen in fishes can be found in Soobin’s elbows and the area behind his ears. His bright sky blue tail looks so heavy and very natural.

_He’s not a cosplayer_. Yeonjun concludes.

“Thank you for saving my life last night. Thank you for listening to my song and thank you for sharing your song with me. But I have a life to live in the city. Soobin, you are an amazing merman.” Yeonjun smiles genuinely. “Beautiful even. And I would be glad to see you again soon. I guess it wouldn’t be safe for you to be seen by others.”

Soobin gets it. Yeonjun doesn’t need to elaborate that as someone who doesn’t belong to human beings— he needs to hide, forever.

“Yeonjun,” Soobin calls the other, “Thank you for singing a song for me too. I hope you’ll enjoy your concert.”

Then Soobin moves his tail and swims into the ocean before the other notices the pain that crosses in his eyes.

“I hope our paths will cross again,” Yeonjun says more to himself than to Soobin.

—

“Where is the man we’re supposed to feed for the sharks?” Soobin’s cousin, Taehyun inquires, his red hair matches his flashing crimson red tail.

“He left already.” Soobin answers while staring at the path that the ship that rescued Yeonjun took.

Men are selfish. However, Soobin, who’s a merman, felt like he needs to be _selfish_ too for the first time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and recommendations are highly appreciated. Ily <3


End file.
